


To War

by CountSidduku



Category: Lightbringer Series - Brent Weeks
Genre: Happy porn month, I wrote this in 2011 and spent the last month writing it over, M/M, please enjoy my humble contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountSidduku/pseuds/CountSidduku
Summary: "They knew each other beyond words, beyond the light of day and the shouts of a thousand warriors. They spoke a language beyond even Orholam himself and they spoke it loudly."
Relationships: Dazen Guile/ Corvan Danavis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	To War

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations. I'm trying some writing stuff for Porn Month this year and am new to AO3. I originally wrote this in ~2011 and spent the last couple months re-working it. I have a soft spot for old friends and Gavin and Corvan's relationship really fuckin stood out to me. 
> 
> If you haven't read the Lightbringer series yeg and just happened upon this, please for the love of all that is holy put this down and start reading it immediately. It's beyond words <3

- **To War** -

Oh he was drunk. Orholam, he was so very, _very_ drunk. Dazen's body tilted forward, gravity pulling him until his elbows were slipping over the surface of the dirty tavern table, completely of their own accord as all the weight of a thousand ales came crashing down on him. A quiet puff of a laugh left him, shoulders bouncing once before a shadow fell over him and his table. He lifted heavy lidded eyes up toward the towering shadow figure before him.

"Corvan." That irresistible Guile grin spread wide across his face and Dazen placed his palms flat onto the table to try and right himself. "Corvan, m'friend I was-"

A glass of ale plunked onto the table and Dazen groaned, batting at it playfully as Corvan sat. Another drink was the _last_ thing he needed. "I hope th's not for me."

Corvan Danavis grinned at him, the beads adorning his beard clicking as he shook his head. "No. I can see as well as everyone else here that you don't need any more." Corvan tilted the glass toward Dazen in a salute before knocking back half the pint.

Dazen felt his cheeks color and he glanced around the busy tavern, chin in hand in an attempt to be casual. He was anything but and as he twisted in his chair, his head slipped out of his hand and he nearly tumbled to the floor with a quiet yelp.

Corvan laughed, the sound loud and booming and filling the room despite the chatter of Dazen's men all around. "I'm only joking. There's hardly a single thought among the lot of them. Far too little to spare on _you_." Corvan winked and the color in Dazen's face deepened.

As Corvan lifted his glass to finish his drink, Dazen reached forward and snatched it in a fluid motion far more dexterous than his drunken body should have been capable of. He shot Corvan another dashing grin, tongue pressed teasingly to the rim of his glass before he downed the bitter drink and smacked the glass to the table. "Have you-" Dazen hummed and licked his lips as his gaze roamed idly over his friend. "-got a spare thought for me?" Dazen's eyes sparkled in the low light as he leaned forward again, in _control_ again of both Corvan's attention and his own emotions.

Corvan watched him with a raised brow, lips parted ever so slightly behind his moustache before that face broke apart into a grin that reeked of mischief and mirth.

A grin that was very suddenly...upside down? "Ah." Dazen said, body following the motion of his head as he slid gracefully out of his chair and onto the floor. "I am... _very_ drunk."

Those were the last words from his mouth before everything went dark.

***

Dazen's eyes fluttered open, a soft breath pulling into his lungs as he tried to orient himself in space.

He was on his back and it was quiet here. So not the tavern. A bed? He supposed one of the rooms upstairs then.

Orholam but this bed was soft. Dazen's eyes fluttered closed again against the dull throb of a headache and he gave a quiet, self-pitying laugh.

Movement to Dazen's right cut the sound short and he twisted in that direction, caught the shadow cast against the wall shifting as it grew closer...closer. Dazen's fingers fumbled toward his belt, to his dagger and closed on nothing. _Shit_ , he was a fool. What sort of idiot went out to get-

"Ah. You're awake. That's good." The deep timbre of Corvan's voice immediately soothed the anxiety coursing through Dazen's blood. "Thought maybe for a moment you'd gone to Orholam early." Dazen's friend laughed and the sound brought a smile to his own lips.

Dazen chuckled and shifted back onto his back, fingers smoothing the bedsheets back down where he's crinkled them. "No," he murmured, eyes slipping shut again as the bed dipped beside him. The warmth of a large palm settled against his hair and Dazen tilted into the touch. "No earlier than is required. Hell," Dazen's hand lifted to curl fingers around Corvan's wrist, lips brushing over the man's palm as he spoke softly. "Never, if things go right."

There was hardly a full beat of his heart before the warmth of Corvan's hand faded beneath the rush of heat running from the man's body as he leaned over Dazen. Dazen's eyes blinked open, only to flutter shut with a quiet groan as Corvan kissed him hard enough to press his head back down into the mattress.

The kiss was quick but heated and soon they were both panting, watching each other closely, eyes heavy-lidded and lust-hazed. Dazen's eyes flicked over Corvan's face, over every worried line and furrowed brow, all the aching loneliness echoed between them in that single look.

War was on their heels. In a matter of days, if things went well, Dazen would 'die' and be 'reborn' a war hero, an emperor, a leader to the broken men. If they failed, Dazen would simply die, left to lead nothing but the worms in his own flesh. They had both already lost so much. To be here with each other so near to the end meant more than any spoken word could convey.

Dazen's touch trailed from Corvan's wrist up thickly muscled arms, into the shaggy hair at Corvan's nape and curled there. Gentle. Possessive. Afraid.

And there were no words between them then.

Their lips crashed again and again, teeth clacking and fingers tugging and soft breath rushing from their noses. Corvan was large but Dazen was no waif and they pushed against each other like boys, wrestling for control with the taste of fruit wine and ale between them, laughter on their breath. Corvan's fingers pressed into the soft flesh over Dazen's ribs, eliciting a fluting cry from him. Dazen's fingers gripped tightly into Corvan's hair and the man rumbled an answering groan. Dazen's tunic was torn from him, the leather laces of his pants tugged free and that large, hot palm settled in against achingly hard flesh.

Dazen nearly choked on the moan that rushed from him. He had lost the position of dominance but with Corvan pressed so tightly above him, Dazen hardly considered it a loss. The man's palm was sweet, a tight fist that had Dazen writhing against the bed. Corvan nipped at an ear, the taught column of his throat, sucking bruises wherever he could reach as Dazen bucked against him.

Finding the autonomy to move his limbs was impossible but Dazen managed ( _chalk it up to that Guile blood_ ) and with a soft grunt, his own hand found it's way around Corvan's cock and tugged. Corvan gasped, the mountain of his body shaking all around Dazen. A grin found its way to Dazen's lips and he curled his fingers tight, wrist twisting to Corvan's base. Corvan huffed above him but Dazen could just see his own grin mirrored on Corvan's lips. The man's palm swept over Dazen once more, thumb slipping over the weeping head of his own cock before dropping to cup his balls and dropping further still to press against his ass.

Dazen's hips bucked and he laughed in his throat, soft and breathless. Corvan grinned down at him and procured a small vial, shaking it once in the moonlight from the window. "Squeaky hinges, the keeper said."

Dazen laughed outright and reached for the vial, snatching it easily from Corvan's hand and popping the small cork out with his teeth. "What a gentleman," he murmured, hips shifting as Corvan shimmied his pants off and tossed them. "If we survive this war, we'll have to mm-" Dazen reached down and dribbled some of the slick oil over his fingers, down the length of his cock and between his ass cheeks where Corvan's finger stroked gently. "Thank him handsomely."

Corvan gave a stoic nod and the finger between Dazen's legs pressed gently forward. "Aye. I believe thanks is in order."

Dazen tossed his head back with the breach of Corvan's finger, chest tight with the sudden lack of air as his back arched. Corvan's free hand curled snugly around his cock again and Dazen felt air leak into him only to be forced right back out on a high pitched keen. " _God_ -"

Corvan laughed and nudged the finger deeper, curling it once before pulling out to the first knuckle. "Not yet." With the next press forward, a second finger was added and Dazen swore he saw stars. "Not tonight, anyway." Corvan hummed, voice low and thick as he jerked Dazen off and fingered him slowly. "Only us."

Corvan was large, intimidating and rough around the edges but Dazen trusted him with his life. With more than his life. Dazen trusted Corvan with his future and that of the Seven Satrapies.

He trusted Corvan with his body. And _Orholam_ , how Corvan knew his body.

Two fingers turned to three, twisting and curling and the touch at his cock left to hoist one thigh tight around Corvan's waist, fingers gripping soft flesh like an anchor. Dazen groaned and bucked, rocking back onto those fingers and begging breathlessly for more. Anything. _Everything_.

And Corvan gave it all to him. More oil dripped onto his belly, along the thickness of Corvan's cock and with nails biting into skin and tongues tangled once more, Corvan rocked his massive weight over and _in_ , inch by inch until Dazen thought he would burst and break and spill every color boiling beneath his skin out onto the bed.

Theirs was a collision of need, built on and fueled by an unsurpassable level of trust and friendship. They knew each other beyond words, beyond the light of day and the shouts of a thousand warriors. They spoke a language beyond even Orholam himself and they spoke it _loudly_. Corvan's hips rocked forward and Dazen's back arched to welcome the movement. Fingers gripped tightly into sweat-slicked skin and gentle kisses fell like warm rain over the butterfly-quick beat of a pulse. When Dazen pushed, Corvan bent, they rolled, they laughed and when they stopped with Dazen perched above Corvan, the big man dug his fingers in to keep Dazen still and thrust up with a softly rumbled moan.

Dazen _loved_ this. The ride, the thrill. Having Corvan beneath him, chest heaving and grip bruising as Dazen rocked his own hips back over the man's cock. His body crashed against Corvan's over and over until, with a breathy sob, Dazen tossed his head back and finally broke.

And Corvan held him through it all, all the shivering and shuddering and gasping breaths as tension and come bled from him and left him boneless. Until his ragged breathing began to even and the twitching thickness of Corvan's dick in him made his own cock stir.

A lazy smile spread over Dazen's features. He took his time working his body back to life, sliding his hands slowly through the mess he made on Corvan's chest, over the scars littering the man's belly, fingers gliding over the throbbing vein along Corvan's cock.

The night was young and for now, they could take all the time they had. They could let their bodies whisper to one another. For now, they had time.

In three days, they rode for war.


End file.
